Fairy dust
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Dean can't just leave Castiel in that hospital. He's willing to do whatever it takes to save his friend. summary is bad, my first supernatural fic with an extra fangirl ending.
1. Chapter 1

Lacy Shivered every time she saw the new aid, Miss Masters. Perhaps it was her always-slightly-ironic smile. Perhaps it was her rosy cheeks paired with those deep, mocking eyes. Perhaps it was her voice, always too sugary to be sincere. Pr perhaps it was the way she watched the patient in room 217, like something she wanted to eat. But Lacy was a nice girl, so she never voiced her concern.

Everyone had laughed at her when she'd gotten that double major in art and psychology. What on earth was she going to be? They asked, well this was what she was, an "art therapist", employed by the psych ward at the local hospital. They had the most state of the art equipment, so they got the truly disturbed. Lacy enjoyed her work. She derived a strange sort of pleasure at being able to peer into the minds of the seriously ill. Nothing interested her more than reading the distinct language of symbols and colors that exists only in art and the human mind. Schizophrenics were her favorite. All she had to say was, draw what you see, and they were an open book. The best part was she wasn't really expected to fix anyone, simply offer a new form of expression. The psychiatrist was supposed to drown their problems in medication. Sometimes she wondered if she should be in with the crazies (as she affectionately referred to them in her mind), but mostly she'd come to terms with her…idiosyncrasies.

The patient in room 217 was her current fascination. He sat on his bed all day, never saying a word, never moving. He was frankly rather attractive, somewhere in his thirties, he had wavy, dark hair and baby blue eyes. There was something deep about his face, as if he had seen more than he could tell. She wanted to know what he was seeing behind that heavy brow.

Today was her first day working with him. No amount of drugs could make him sleep or even blink. He never touched his food, and often jumped when people walked into the room. Miss. Masters was pretty attached to him. She made sure no one but her delivered his food or meds. When Lacy entered the room she was there, leaning over the patient. She whispered softly in her sugary voice. He didn't respond. Lacy cleared her throat and entered. Miss. Masters smiled and left with nothing more than amusement on her face.

"How are you feeling today, Mr. Novak?" Lacy smiled, "Do you know who I am?"

He looked up at her slowly, "Your name is Lacy Bryant, you've spent have your life drawing pictures and the other half volunteering. You consider yourself a Christian but you haven't been to church since your sister died five years ago of leukemia and you wonder every day whether or not you could have saved her. I don't want to draw pictures with you, please just leave."

Lacy felt tears filling her eyes. Part of her wanted to slap him and part of her wanted to just run all the way home. She did neither. She put one pink pump in front of the other and sat down on his bed. She pushed her tears away as if they never happened and smiled softly, "How about I draw then?" she took out her sketchbook and a piece of charcoal. She didn't think about how he knew those things about her. She drew his profile, sitting perfectly straight. It was some of her best work, she even managed to capture that deep expression. "What do you think?"

He took the picture, glanced at it and handed it back to her.

"If you're not a good artist that's okay," She smiled, "Just do your best."

"My own ability is not of any concern to me," He winced. "I don't want to draw, I want to be alone."

"I didn't ask you what you wanted." She chuckled. "Let's just get this over with Mr. Novak."

He took the offered paper and pencil. "How many times will have to see you?"

"Oh come on," she patted his shoulder, making him pull away immediately, "I'm not so horrible."

He didn't respond. Instead he handed her a picture of a sleazy looking man in a lab coat. He was grinning in a way that made her put the paper down, "Who is this?"

"This is what you look like to me." He put his head in his hands, "Believe me I wish it were different. I'm sure you're very beautiful."

Her eyebrows pulled together, "That's….interesting. You've really got it bad."

"I deserve this."

"Now why would you say that?"

He didn't respond.

"Mr. Novak….whatever you think you did…you don't deserve to be sick."

He turned and gave her a look that was a mix of hopelessness and irritation, "And how would you know?"

"Because I watched my sister die," she said softly, "And no one deserves to be sick."

He was silent. She hadn't meant to be so personal, but something within her bled for the man. After a long time he said quietly, in his rumbling voice, "Imagine the worst person in history. Then multiply what they've done and multiply it by a thousand. That doesn't even compare to what I've done."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hon, you might think it's the end of the world, but I'm still here, you're still here and things seem pretty normal to me. So it's not the apocalypse yet."

"It will be." His voice sent chills down her spine. For a moment she believed him.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand."

She handed him a blank piece of paper, "Show me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all your nice reviews. This is my first fic for this fandom so I was kind of scared everyone will hate it. This is a really short chapter so I decided to just update now. If you were confused about the title this chapter explains it. Please Review and Enjoy. **_

"Dean We Can't just leave him there."

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll figure it out!" The Taller Winchester exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, "We can't just abandon him! Come on, Dean, he's your friend!"

"How can you be okay with this Sam? What he did to you? How can you be just fine with that?"

Sam quieted. "Because I know exactly what he's going through now."

"That bad, huh?" Dean's voice became—well not exactly tender—sympathetic was the closest word.

"You have no idea."

After a while Dean sighed, "Sammy…I just don't know what to do."

"We can find a way."

"You always do."

Both boys jumped at the sound of the mocking voice. "Hello gents."

Faster than a bullet—which would have been acceptable too—Ruby's knife was against the Demon King's throat. "You'd better have a good reason for being here." Dean growled.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Dean growled.

"How do you know about Cas?" Sam this time.

"I'm here to propose a deal."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here. First you throw us to the wolves, and now your asking us for deals? What is it? My soul for Cas's sanity? You should know better."

"Sorry about all that, but business is business. So let's talk…business." He flashed a cool grin. "Now about your suggestion, I wish I could pull something like this off, but unfortunately it's not within the realm of my abilities. Fortunately I know someone who can."

Dean paused, "Who?"

"You're not really considering—" Sam interjected.

"I didn't say I'd do it!"

"Her name is Morgana. You've brushed with her kind before…"

"Yeah yeah, who—or what—is she?"

"You would call her a fairy."

Dean's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

"Look she's not like the one you encountered before, that was probably just a low level brownie." Crowley explained, hiding his irritation, "Morgana is—and try not to laugh—royalty. In short, she's a fairy princess."

Despite the situation, Dean couldn't hold back a snicker, "Oh….really?"

"It means she can save angel-face." Crowley smiled, "How do you think Demons got the idea to make deals in the first place? We learned it from them, even the least of them has more magic in their pinky than all of heaven or hell. They're old, _really _old. And they can do things that you can't imagine."

Dean thought it over. Just before Sam could protest he said softly, "Why are you helping me?"

"Don't get me wrong," Crowley rolled his eyes, "I'm not thrilled about helping the one who turned his back on our perfectly good deal and hung me up to dry. But you two seem to have lost your touch with the leviathans. An angel seems like a lot of help right now."

"Fair enough," Despite his words he pressed the knife a little closer, drawing a thin line of blood from the blade, "How did you know about Cas?"

"I'm the king of hell, you think I can't find out if a bloody _Angel_ is walking around?"

"We killed all of your henchmen."

"Oh please, you think those are the only ones?"

Dean paused, then removed the knife. "Alright, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Mor-Mor-Morwhateverhernamewas!" Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Morgana?"

"Yeah, her!"

Sam was steaming. But he didn't say anything. They both knew this was the only way.

_Please don't let me regret this. _

_**So the reason I decided to put fairies into this is because I've always been intrigued by the episode where they met one and I felt like the line "I'm talking about real magic" was way more significant than they (the writers) made it. I've always had a slight fascination with fairies and I wish the writers had done more, so that's why I decided to take it this route. Also Morgana is the Name of a witch from the Legend of King Arthur, just wanted to point that out. Okay I'm done now. **  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay! A new chapter. This one is kind of short, so if I get more than one review I'll upload another one by the end of the day tomorrow. Sorry it took so long, I went on a college visit. Anyway, this chapter is mostly boring stuff, a lot of characterization about Lacy and a lot more about the Lacy/Cas dynamic. I know she sounds creepy but you'll love her by the end of the story. Also don't skip over the second paragraph it's funny-or at least I think so-anyway. Please review, even if you totally hate it. The next chapter is waaaaay better, I promise. **_

Lacy Smiled at the patient in room 217. He didn't smile back, but she got the feeling he wasn't entirely unhappy to see her. "How are you today, Mr. Novak?"

He held up a picture. He'd taken to drawing scenes that looked like they belonged in a graphic novel. He told her that they weren't his delusions, just things he had thought up, but she could tell when a person was lying—especially someone who was bad at it. What amazed her almost more than the content was his style. He could draw things incredibly realistically. The pictures were like black and white photographs (she hadn't reached the stage of giving him paint yet) and it was amazing to watch him do it, he just sketched and added value, but he did it so well, he made it look so simple! He often drew the same people, both ruggedly handsome with that same deep expression. The picture he had now was "Dean", actually smiling for once. But there were others too, an older man in a baseball cap apparently named "Bobbie", a smirking man eating a candy bar named "Gabriel", a blond man with a rather sophisticated air named "Balthazar", a redhead with a haunting face named "Anna", a boy and a woman named "Lisa and Ben", a black man with a cold expression name "Raphael", the sleazy man "Lucifer", a teenager named "Michael", and most disturbing, he drew Miss. Masters in a leather jacket in jeans in the most disturbing poses. He even called her "Meg". Whenever Mr. Novak drew himself he was wearing a trench coat with a crumpled suit beneath it. Lacy often wondered what it meant that he had been checked in wearing a blood-stained trench coat. But back to the picture.

"What's this? Already started without me?" She grinned, holding the picture in her hand. She felt bad for him. He had been so reluctant a month ago. As if it were all real. Imagine being so involved in your delusions you thought you had to keep them a secret—not because other people would judge—but because you honestly believed that the information could hurt people. He hadn't told her his role in this world he imagined, but she'd looked up some of those names. Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel were all angels—Archangels! His hallucinations had something to do with the bible, according to his medical records he had suffered these same delusions right before he'd left his wife and daughter a few years ago. He believed that an angel, named Castiel, was talking to him. When Lacy confronted him with her discoveries he almost shut down. He stopped talking to her for days, stopped drawing. She eventually stopped prodding, but she didn't mention the name Castiel again.

"I find thinking about the past helps keep Lucifer away." That's right, Lucifer—the devil—was the one bothering him right now. That was the only one that he acknowledged as a delusion. Dean and Sam, his most common subjects, were his friends. He wouldn't explain why he drew them so often in what looked like supernatural settings, performing cult rituals, killing figures that only varied from humans in that they had strange eyes or horns or spikes.

"Oh?" Lacy smiled, "So This is a picture from the past?"

"Something like that." Mr. Novak frowned like he had said something amiss.

"Honey, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not asking for your help." He looked at the picture in her hand, "I should have asked…never mind."

The way he sometimes looked at pictures of this Dean person…if Lacy didn't already know that this poor guy was incapable of any sexual thought whatsoever she would have called Dean his boyfriend.

"Is this about that horrible thing you've done but can't speak of?"

"No." Mr. Novak said nothing else, making her sure he meant yes.

"Alright," She smiled, "Well, why don't you tell me about Dean?"

"He is…important to me."

"How do you mean?"

"He is…my friend."

"That is important. My friends mean a lot to me too." _If you had any, _Lacy squashed the thought. Of course she had friends. They were all in the loony bin.

"You said he and that Sam person were brothers, is Sam your friend too?"

"I don't know if we're still friends."

Lacy raised an eyebrow. They were getting pretty far. From his tone she gathered that some trauma in his life had caused him to walk out on his Wife and daughter, maybe Dean and Sam represented that. Dean, the older Brother could be the wife, and Sam the younger brother could be the daughter. She wondered if perhaps homosexuality had something to do with it, maybe "Castiel" was his lover. But she was speculating again. She smiled, asked him to draw some more and told him she'd be back tomorrow. She went home and googled the Winchesters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay I'm updating, because technically I did get two reviews, even though only one was on the last chapter lol. I like this chapter a lot more and the next few chapters. Also, as mentioned in the summary there will be a bonus "Fangirl ending" but I'm thinking of writing more than one. Right now there's only a destiel one but feel free to offer up any other pairings. Only rule is no wincest, incest pairings creep me out. **__**I don't have much more to say at this point. Review, enjoy. :)**_

Dean didn't like this plan. It was against every fiber of his being. But this was for Cas. Not the Cas who broke Sam and brought the leviathans from purgatory, but the Angel that continually fought for him and Sam and the brother that stood by him in every battle even when Sam didn't. So Dean was going to swallow his pride and make a deal.

But why did it have to be with a damn fairy? She Called herself "Morgana". But her name was probably princess glitter, from what Dean saw she was really playing the part. She wore a long, flowing dress that morphed into different colors. Her hair was dark red and almost as long as her ankles and her skin was literally pearly white, even the corners of her kohl-lined eyes crinkled as she grinned at him with grape-colored, shimmering lips. To say nothing of her "shop" which was lined with brightly colored fabric and stocked with little figurines of all different kinds of magical creatures. The hunters looked around wearily at them as if they might all come to life at once. Stranger things had happened.

"Hello there," Morgana stood up to greet them, "Crowley told me to expect you."

Dean frowned, fingering the salt in his pocket.

"Don't do that, darling." She chuckled, "I'm not like that idiot brownie you saw before."

"Brownie?" Dean was unaware that they were discussing Betty Crocker.

She let out a laugh that sounded like water trickling down a stream, but didn't clarify, "So you want me to cure your little Angel?"

Dean tensed, "How did you know about that."

"Crowley informed me…" She leaned against the counter, "I don't usually like his type, but he seems a bit better than the rest. A man of business…much like myself." Then she tacked on offhandedly, "You're going to have to pay a price you know."

"…What kind of price?" He wondered if fairies accepted checks.

"Oh I don't know…" She smiled winningly, "Your eyesight perhaps?"

The brother's exchanged a look. So far Dean had done all the talking. Now it was Sam's turn, "_What?" _

"You can't get something for nothing, dear." Morgana's glittering lips pressed together to show she meant business.

"Well we can't give you _that!" _

"You were prepared to give up your soul, weren't you?" The Woman chuckled, "Certainly I'm offering something much better."

Both brothers remained silent.

She took on a much more sinister look, "You Winchesters have gotten used to sacrificing nothing and gaining everything."

Dean interjected, "Hey I've sacrificed—"

"No!" She did _not _like to be interrupted, "You've _risked _everything! And _sacrificed _what? Your brother is still alive. Your angel is still alive. You are still alive." She clenched her jaw. "Someone in heaven might have your back, but _I _am not from heaven! I am from a place where you must _pay _for what you want!"

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Then what do you want? My eyes! I'll give them to you! Just fix Cas…please!"

"That deal is off the table." Morgana glared at them. How had the room gotten so dark? Why were the clouds moving in? "I want your brother."

Dean stood protectively in front of Sam. "No."

Sam wisely chose to say nothing.

"That is the price." She had lost her anger, now there was an odd sort of satisfaction in her eyes, "A brother for a brother. That is my price."

Dean walked out, Sam behind him. Sam looked at him, as if to say "thanks". Dean nodded. A horrible treacherous little idea hit his subconscious. Was Sam worth Cas? He'd never had to compare them before. But…but he'd forgiven Cas for taking down the wall pretty quickly. And now…well the fact that he could even consider comparing them made his skin crawl.

_**DUN DUN DUN! Don't worry my dears it all works out for the best...or does it? Tune in next week! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Lacy shivered as she passed Miss. Masters in the hall way. She stared at the picture in her hand. Two brothers, standing next to each other. They were real, but they weren't like this. Sam and Dean Winchesters were serial killers. They'd died sometime last year. That didn't surprise her too much, perhaps Mr. Novak had seen them on TV and used their faces in their hallucinations. What bothered her was that Mr. Novak also had a history. A little over a year ago, when all those extremists died and all those plagues and famines and even miracles happened, Mr. Novak was present at a significant number of these events. It was all too…odd. One thing was for sure, this was way more exciting than a sexuality crisis.

Lacy was brought out of her thoughts by the startling image of Miss. Masters leading two Guests into room 217. She couldn't help herself, she screamed at the sight of their faces. Then she fainted. When she came to she was lying on Mr. Novak's bed. She was awake but she didn't open her eyes. Back when her parents got divorced she learned that you discover more asleep than awake.

"Cas, come on man!" A deep voice sounded very upset. Wait…Cas…like Castiel? Were they all crazy? "If anyone saw these, you could get into a lot of trouble."

"Dean." The rugged voice of Mr. Novak replied, "Lacy wouldn't show anyone. She promised not to."

"Cas, it's her _job _to show people." Lacy resented that remark. She never breached doctor-patient confidentiality. "If she thinks you're wacked up enough—which trust me she will—she has to send you somewhere else. We can't send Meg to watch out for you all the time."

"I'm sorry," Oh no…he was using that tone he used when he was retreating into himself.

"No…" Dean's voice showed instant remorse. Interesting coming from a mass murderer, "It's okay Cas."

"So did you find a way to fix angel-cakes?" Miss. Master's voice lacked its usual façade of innocence.

"Not exactly." Dean sighed.

"Well hurry up!" She demanded. "I can't hide him forever, sooner or later Crowley's going to find out."

"He already knows." A new voice entered the conversation. Unless more people had joined the party this was Sam.

"WHAT?" Miss. Masters sounded positively murderous. "Are you telling me that the _King of Hell _knows that there's an _angel _sitting here and he's not doing anything about it!"

Wait what? Did she just say…why were they doing this? Playing into the delusions… they couldn't all be having the same hallucinations?

"Yeah." Sam sighed.

"What's he playing at?" The woman demanded, "why hasn't he tried to…I don't know…attack or something?"

"I don't know." Sam's voice sounded pensive.

"What about her?" Dean was speaking again. Lacy was aware that their attention had been directed to her. "Who is she?"

"She's the finger paint therapist." Miss. Masters said dismissively.

"She's the one who asked me to draw," Mr. Novak said. Lacy fancied she heard a bit of affection in his voice, but that could just be the light-headedness.

"How much does she know?"

"Nothing, she doesn't believe anything."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Just the pictures."

Lacy chose this moment to wake up. "Wh-what happened?" she sat up, looking around innocently.

Mr. Novak walked over to her, "You fainted but…you'll be fine." Somehow he seemed stronger. He stood a little taller, he looked people in the eye more. Perhaps this was his expression of happiness.

"Yeah, sorry," Dean—damn he was cute—flashed a smile, "Guess we gave you a fright."

Despite his good-looks, that cocky grin reminded Lacy who this man was. "Miss. Masters do you have any idea who this man is?"

"Mr. Novak's cousin?" The sugar was back.

"This is _Dean and Sam Winchester! _They're those murderers from the news!"

"What are you talking about?" Miss. Masters feigned innocence. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

"Did you even get them cleared with one of Mr. Novak's physicians?" Lacy threw her arms up in the air, "They are obviously a big part of Mr. Novak's….condition!"

"We're right here you know." Dean said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

Lacy turned to him. She had to admit she was scared. He looked like he could take her down with one blow. She tried to shoot him a glare but it didn't quite work. Unfortunately Miss. Masters decided to intervene, taking her by the wrist. The two women were face to face when the nurse blinked. Her eyelids acted like curtains to the great black void that revealed who she was. Lacy screamed. A vision of her past, being dragged into the water…black smoke…and some indecipherable words, a man pulling her away, her mother crying thank you. Something buried deep down, something that she'd tried to forget. She stumbled back. The taller brother—Sam—caught her before she fell. "Why did you do that?"

"I-It's real…" Lacy shuddered. What was this feeling? Hysteria? "No…no…I've finally lost it!" She wondered if that were true. Everything around her felt too solid. She looked in horror at that…that _thing _before her.

"Oh, you'll hurt my feelings, darlin'" Miss. Masters laughed.

"Meg!" Dean demanded, "What the hell did you just do?"

"Why don't you run off to your picture books and leave us all alone." She took no notice of either of the Winchesters, for some reason she radiated pure animosity towards the girl before her.

Lacy felt herself shaking. _Demon, _she thought, the word had been dredged up from the recesses of her mind. She looked over at Mr. Novak. "Are you like her?" She demanded, then looked at the brothers, "What about you? What kind of freaks are you?" She shouted a while longer. It took an hour to calm her down, then at Mr. Novak's—Castiel's—insistence they began to explain things to her. How Mr. Novak was an angel, the original Mr. Novak was his vessel. Sam and Dean were…hunters, another word that seemed to come from something she remembered long ago. Meg Masters was a demon they were reluctantly working for. Sam used to be here, in the psych ward, because—and get this—he'd gone to hell, to stop the Devil, and now he was hallucinating about hell. Somehow, when Mr. No—Castiel explained it, it sounded like your run-of-the-mill scenario. It took another hour for Lacy to digest all this. Meg glared at her the whole time.

Why had she been included in all this? What was the point? None of them could tell her. Castiel persisted that she was _meant _to know. This made Sam and Dean give him weird looks. He said he had a feeling that she should know. Meg just rolled her eyes. Finally she turned to the Winchesters, "So why are you here?"

"We…we need your help." Dean said, it was obviously difficult for him to get the words out.

"Oh really?" She smiled, "You need help from lil' ol' me?" She stepped towards him, "And what is it you need me to do, Dean?"

"We…uh…" He sighed, "We need you to help us exploit a fairy."


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a reeeally short chapter...huh...**_

_**well anyway, last time I updated from my ipod so I couldn't leave you myli lovely notes. Basically I threw in the part about Lacy being almost drowned by a demon for a) drama and b) to explain why she accepts the supernatural so easily. Anyway, did you catch the slight Megstiel? When I wrote this I kind of shipped it, now I'm like a die-hard mestiel shipper, if you ship it go read my other fic it's adorable yet depressing.  
**_

_**Anyway...I feel like Cas needed some attention so here we are.  
**_

_**Review, Enjoy :)  
**_

Castiel shuddered as Lucifer breathed down his neck. "Dean looks pretty good, doesn't he? You still got that 'profound bond'?"

It's best to remain silent, the angel told himself, don't acknowledge him. "_He seems fine without you. He didn't really need you,"_ The devil chuckled, "_there, there."_ Suddenly he changed form, Castiel turned to see Balthazar, _"You'll always have Little old me."_

He winced at the image of his friend. Dean was talking to the demon—he'd forgotten which one, all demons were alike to him at this point—so Cas looked over at the girl who liked to draw. _"Look at how she looks at Dean."_ The devil was himself again. _"You think they'll have sex?"_ If the angel could flush he'd be red. _"She's pretty, you know. Well, you don't know, but trust me, she's one_ fine_ piece of ass. I wish I were Dean right now." _

"Wait…wait…Crowley led you to this?" the demon began to speak. Castiel turned to look at her, her true face. Ironically this image of hell served as one of the best distractions from Lucifer. She used to be a girl, her face and body were charred, bone stuck out in most places, ugly scars covered the rest. Her expression was a faceless scream. Demons…they were almost an object of pity. When he looked at them he only saw his father's creation twisted. Ever since he realized his father wasn't there he only hated them more.

"_Just like Dean when you found him."_

"Yeah." Dean frowned, "My guess is he knew what she was going to ask."

"_That first time, all broken and twisted." _

"And of course he thought you'd go for it." Meg rolled her eyes. "Take out two birds with one stone."

"_You saved him." _

"So we've just got to find a way to get around it," Sam said. Lacy listened quietly. "Meg?"

"_And what did he do when you needed help?"_

"Don't look at me, I don't know how to kill her."

"_He betrayed you. He left you. He chose _Sam _over you! He didn't even look for you when you _died!_" _

"I…I think…" Lacy began to speak, and the devil was quiet. "I might have a solution."

"What?" Meg glared at her.

"I could do it." Lacy said softly, "He…he means much less to me, but I do want to help. I could try and make the deal for you. If she really does want things to be equal…maybe I'll get a better price."

"_Well, well. Guess she is useful after all." _

_**Also, tell me what pairings you ship other than destiel. Are the only people reading this destiel shippers? If you don't give me more pairings I'll write something weird like Sam x Crowley and no one wants to see that. **  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Guess what! I'm updating**_ _**earlier than usual because I'm AWESOME l**__**ike that. Also I have an AP exam tomorrow and I'd rather do this than review because apparently I am such a good student. Also this is the last chapter. If you are not a fangirl feel free to cease reading at this point. However if you are a fangirl and you ship something other than Dean x Cas please tell me so I can write you a magical fangirl ending too. Even if you think your pairing is impossible, I WILL MAKE IT WORK. Because as formerly stated I'm awesome like that. So **_

_**SEND ME YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING (OR JUST ONE YOU LIKE THAT'S OKAY TOO)  
**_

_**And I'll write you your own ending.  
**_

_**If you're like shy because you ship something that gets lots of hate (ahem Megstiel) feel free to just pm me instead of leaving your ship in the reviews.  
**_

_**I have made this story seem much much longer with my tedious author's note! This shall cease immediately, please review and enjoy.  
**_

How could he let this happen? She was just an innocent girl. She had guts, sure, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into. _But she insisted_, Dean told himself _she forced us to take her. _Another, smaller, louder part of him replied with, _Whatever makes you sleep at night. _She wasn't bad on the eyes though. That old ford looked way better with her leaning against it in a white button-down, faded jeans, and bright blue wedges. She was obviously one of those girls who took two hours to get ready and not without result. "So are we ready?" She said as Meg led Cas towards the car.

"Buckle up, baby." Dean sighed.

Fifteen minutes later they had a demon-nurse, an art-therapist, and a schizophrenic angel in the back seat. Meg did nothing but glare at Lacy. Dean wondered what was going on there. Finally they pulled up to that ridiculous store. "Look this isn't Mario Smash Brothers. This is dangerous. You follow me and Sam, alright?"

"Are you addressing me?" Oh no. not a good sign. She needed to get her head in the game.

"Yes!" Dean said as harshly as possible.

"Oh, sure then." She flashed a smile. Once she'd accepted the fact that you know, angels and demos weren't metaphorical but actually real and apparently very present in her life, she seemed to accept everything as mundane. "So the woman who owns this place…she was a fairy?"

"Hey!" Dean snapped, "She's not Tinker Bell! She's a cold-hearted bitch bent on keeping Cas a cripple!"

"Sounds like Tinker Bell to me." Lacy shrugged, "You never read the book did you?"

"Dean's not really into reading." Meg smirked, apparently willing to put aside her hatred to make a crack at her former enemy.

"Yes I'm more interested in getting us all out alive." The oldest Winchester fumed.

"Congratulations," Meg growled, "Now let's get this show on the road."

Morgana was waiting for them, her cold eyes glinting along with the buckets of glitter she seemed to be wearing. "So you've returned? But what makes you think any of my offers are still open?"

Dean gave Lacy a nod.

"They're not the ones asking." She was obviously terrified, but she stood strong. Dean wondered if this is what he looked like when he had made his deal.

"Oh?" Morgana slowly circled the girl. "You're willing to deal for this man…you don't even know him."

"I do…" Lacy said softly, "I do…somehow. I understand a part of him."

The fairy chuckled. "Do you? How sweet."

"What's the price?"

Her laugh stopped. Her expression became severe, "Don't think I'm letting them off easy just because they found a scapegoat!" She flew at the girl, her cold, shimmering hands running over her face, as if trying to discover Lacy's secrets from osmosis.

"What is most important to you? Hm?" The fairy growled. "What's most important in exchange for what's most important to someone else."

"I lost that already." Pain seeped into Lacy's voice as she remembered her sister.

"Then what's second best?" Morgana leaned over her.

"I-I don't know…!" Lacy turned away only to have her face jerked back towards the fairy's. Their eyes locked, blue orbs widened in fear stared into dark shifting colors, bright with the thrill of another kill.

"Yes…your eyes!" She cackled. "You will never draw, or see into others' minds again! You'll be alone!"

Before she could think Lacy answered, "I'll do it."

There was a cry of "NO!" and then everything went black.


	8. Destiel Ending

_**So here's bonus ending number one. Next is Dean x Jo and then megstiel. They are all meant to be read as alternate endings I will take requests for pairings for the rest of eternity so feel free to request whatever you want**_

_**Enjoy~ please review**_

Dean looked at his old friend. Cas was…well, not quite the same, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. The second he could Dean replaced that old suit and got the trench coat dry-cleaned. Maybe things could go back to the way they were. Maybe. The angel stood awkwardly in the middle of the room now. "Something you need, Cas?"

"Dean…I was wondering about Lacy." Cas sounded…almost shy. Dean didn't notice though because the name Lacy sent a shot of remorse down his spine. What was worse was that she didn't even blame him, she just smiled and said she knew what she did was right and it was her decision and there was nothing he could do etc.

"What about her?" The hunter put his beer on the table.

"If you had known her longer, and she had been willing…" This seemed like an odd question already, but Cas's slight embarrassment had grown into an obvious flustering, "Would you have…fornicated with her?"

Dean flushed at the question. Why was Cas asking him this? The truthful answer? Hell yeah! Lacy was hot! But somehow that didn't seem like the answer the angel wanted. "N-no, probably not…"

"Really?" Why was Cas's face lighting up like that?

"Y-yeah she wasn't my type."

Was Cas seriously smiling? What was going on was he—

Oh shit.

No.

_Yes. _

No!

_YES! _

No!No!No!

_Yes!Yes!Yes!_

_I am not gay! I am not—_

"Dean…" No, damn it Cas, do not look down like that! "You…you missed me right?"

Dean had lost control of his limbs as he walked over to the angel, he pulled him into a kiss. At first he felt Cas's surprise but then he learned exactly what the pizza man had taught him. And apparently he'd been studying…because he demonstrated his skill all night long. Sam was in for quite a surprise when he came home from researching.


	9. Dean Jo ending

_**I got my computer taken away, I'm on the library computer now, so I decided to update all the requests at once. If you leave a request I'll try my best to answer it but it might be difficult because I don't have easy computer access. **_

_**Anyway, please review and enjoy.  
**_

Dean took a beer from the fridge. Across the room Ellen was giving him the stink eye but that was okay. Jo just laughed and asked him to get her one too. He sat next to her, placing the bottles on the table.

"Thanks for finally making it" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean sighed, "So did we decide on lilies?"

"I think that would be very pleasing, dean," Cas said in his deep voice.

Dean grinned "My best man says its good so it's good!"

"I thought I was you best man," if he wasn't so ginormous Sam would look petulant.

"I still haven't decided."

"Well how much is this gunna cost us?" Ellen rolled her eyes. "Your daddy didn't leave me _that_ much money."

Jo frowned, "Well I was thinking I could use the ones from the garden..." Jo loved that garden, ever since She was little she was growing things in the garden behind the house.

"That sounds great sweetheart," Dean kissed her cheek, making her flush. Ellen kept on glaring.

"So I guess we're done here," Bobby smiled. He didn't look it, but the man was a born wedding planner. He turned to average farmer kids' wedding into a resplendent affair, and all under budget too. Right now he was blushingly talking to Ellen.

Jo put an arm around her fiancée "Aren't they sweet."

"Yeah..." He grinned, "Although that Ellen...she scares the crap out of me."

Jo grinned and kissed him, "I love you, Dean."

The wedding was fantastic. Sam of course won the contest for best man but that's only because Cas got ordained in time to actually marry them. The flower girl, Lilith, tossed white petals behind her. Then Maggie Masters, Jo's old bosom buddy walked in with her signature smirk. Then Bela, she and Dean had had a little fling but that was over now. She still looked pretty hot. Next Ellen would walk in with Jo on her shoulder. But something was wrong. It didn't happen. Jo wasn't there...no she was on the floor. She and Ellen wer holding hands. And Jo—so young!—her life leaking out of her in the form of sticky red blood. Ellen clutched her daughter tight and Dean...He never got to say-

"Wake up, come on! We've got to go!" Dean looked at his brother, then at the clock.

"Sorry," He sighed, "I'll be out in a minute."


	10. Megstiel Ending

Demons don't get attached. Not to comatose angels anyway. That's kind of an unspoken rule among the damned. The Winchester's little winged buddy was no reason to break the rule. But Meg couldn't help it, she felt possessive. And she was tired of telling herself it was because He was her only protection against Crowley. It wasn't true. She was in love with him. She hated it.

She especially hated that generous little blonde bitch. God the way Angel-face watched her. Wasn't she lovely? Not a hideous monster like the woman who had been watching him all this time. No, Lacy was human, one of his father's beautiful creations! And damn it Meg couldn't even completely hate her because she had given up something so precious to save him. She hated that too. Was this what humans felt like? Did they always feel so in debt to everyone who had ever helped the ones they love? Was it always so painful to watch them look at someone else?

"Meg...are you going to be alright?" she whipped around to see the man of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Clarence." She looked away. He grabbed her chin-not in the loving, about to kiss her way, but simply to turn her face towards him-and frowned.

"You seem troubled."

She pulled out of his grip immediately. "I'm a troubled girl."

"Meg..." he gave her one of the intense stares he usually reserved for Dean,

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Not leaving."

The words were so heartbreaking...she hated that she was actually developing something of a heart. She gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "I'll never leave, pizza man."

He did look quite surprised. But she was more surprised when he pushed her against the wall and slid his tongue down her throat. She decides not to fight it, digging her fingers into his hair and pressing close. It wasn't long before she was teaching him part two of the pizza man chronicles.

When they were done he turned to her and kissed her eyelids, "So beautiful..."

She just grinned and said against his skin, "Right back at you Clarence."

Maybe being in love wasn't so bad.


End file.
